Don't Judge a Book By It's Cover-It Might Be Lying
by lezzles1956
Summary: When SG-1 take a trip to the Air Force University at Maxwell Air Base, to uncover a leak, there are some interesting revelations! Set in Season Five between Last Stand and Fail Safe
1. wormhole xtreme

Disclaimer:

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are mine.

* * *

Spoilers for; (in no particular order) Wormhole Xtreme (duh!), Rite of Passage, Prodigy. The Other Side, Shades of Gray, Matter of Time, Message in a Bottle, Summit, Last Stand, Fair Game.

* * *

General George Hammond was enjoying helping his grand-daughters surf on the internet one babysitting night, when he found it! The girls loved the television show 'Wormhole Xtreme'. A fact which he found extremely amusing based as it was on the secret project he worked in.

"What on earth!" – He couldn't believe what he was reading. It looked like a few more people would get to know that the Stargate was in fact real, if anyone took the article he had found, seriously.

'_Wormhole Xtreme – Fact or Fiction'_

_The successful television show 'Wormhole Xtreme' is raking in the fans with their premise of a wonderful__'__** gate' **__to other planets. A __**doorway**__ to many other worlds filled with aliens, friendly and hostile, as well as humans transplanted from Earth eons ago. What an__**entertaining**__and__**imaginative**__idea, you may think, but perhaps not! There are reports that the 'Stargate' is in fact a__**real piece of alien technology**__that our own government is__**keeping secret**__from us! Here is a question for you! Why does __**NORAD**__operating out of__**Cheyenne Mountain**__cost tens of billions to operate every year? Our security is of vital importance, but__**TENS of BILLIONS**__? But is it all used by NORAD? There seems to be __**more people assigned **__to Cheyenne than are actually employed by NORAD. Reports of another__**SECRET **__command deep in the bowels of the mountain,__**UNDERNEATH**__ NORAD__!_

_**INTERESTED? **_

_**Watch this space for more information!**_

"What's wrong Granpa?" asked Tessa, the younger of the two.

"Hey, Cheyenne Mountain! Isn't that where you work, Granpa?" added her older sister Kayla.

"Yes, girls, it's OK. It's just when people spread silly stories, some people believe them, and it can make things a bit difficult sometimes.

"We know it's wrong to makeup stories, don't we Kayla?"

"Yes of course we do, we wouldn't do that! I think you need to tell this person that Granpa. Don't you?

"Yes, girls, I think I will. Hammond answered grimly, and then with a smile he added,

"Never mind that now, how about a story?"

"Ooh yes, Mummy's just bought the new Harry Potter." So for the next hour or so he tried to take the worry the article had caused him from his mind, and enjoy Harry Potter with his grand-daughters. Never the less he was happy to see his daughter and son-in-law come home, so that he was free to leave and do a little digging.

...

The next morning SG-1 came into the base expecting to go on a mission to P5D-X39. They were all relaxed after a couple of day's down-time, culminating in a team night of pizza, beer and movies at the Colonel's house. However one look at the grim face of their commander soon sobered them, and they sat quickly down at the conference table.

"What's up Sir? Bad news?", asked Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"Just something a little disturbing I found last night on the Internet," Hammond answered, motioning to the folders on the conference table before them.

"Never seen you as surfer, Sir!" quipped O'Neill. Hammond gave him a look, and he hurriedly picked up the folder and started to read through the computer printout; as did the others.

"This is indeed a little disturbing," offered Teal'c.

"Oh, come on Sir. Who's gonna believe this? When Wormhole Xtreme started, you said we could point to the program's publicity and over active imagination of it's' fans to cover any rumors."

"It's the fact that they mention the mountain specifically, Colonel; and that's not the most disturbing thing. I made a couple of calls last night, and Major Davis has traced the webpage to it's' source. This was sent out from a PC in the 'drop-in' computer room of the Air Force University at Maxwell Air Base."

"Maxwell!" exclaimed O'Neill.

"But anyone with access to the base could have used the 'drop-in'!" added Major Sam Carter. "It's going to be hard to actually discover who it was?"

"I agree," said the General; "but hopefully not too hard for SG-1."

"Us!" exclaimed Dr. Daniel Jackson. "Wouldn't Major Davis be better for this kind of investigation?" Jack was starting to look decidedly uncomfortable, Daniel noticed out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes Sir! Daniel's right. This really isn't a job for SG-1, surely?"

"We need to know exactly what who-ever-it-is knows, and sending in an investigation team would probably just send them into hiding. This isn't like the reporters we've dealt with in the past. This person or people want to remain anonymous. But we need to know how much they know; and whether they are just out to ensure nothing is kept from the general public, or if there is a hidden agenda!"

"You think Kinsey, or someone like him is behind this?" Jack asked grimly.

"Possibly."

"But Sir," exclaimed Sam. "Surely us being there is going to be just as obvious as Major Davis?"

"Not if you have a perfectly legitimate reason for being there. If Kinsey is behind it, I don't think he would be rattled enough to stop the operation; and of course if it's just an airman with an axe to grind, who has somehow stumbled on classified information, he wouldn't necessarily connect you to it."

"And what exactly is this 'perfectly legitimate reason', if I may ask, General," asked Jack.

"The academic year is nearing a close. As our premier team, you are going to vet candidates for possible inclusion in the program… the Deep Radar Telemetry Program for NORAD, of course! General Cutler, the base commander was pleased to grant this, when I spoke to him this morning. But he did make a request. Seems they would like you, Colonel, as a graduate of the University to participate in the Graduation Ceremony and make a speech." Daniel turned disbelieving eyes on the Colonel.

"You have a degree, Jack?"

"Of course he does, Dr. Jackson. It is an essential requirement before promotion to Colonel," the General answered sharply, before Jack could say a word. "Now SG-1, you ship out from Peterson at 1500 hours. Dismissed!", and the General collected his papers together and left the room into his office. Jack raised his head to face the stares of his team… well Daniel and Sam at least!

"What!... Oh for cryin' out loud; I do have some brains you know!"

"Of course, Sir," said Sam. "It's just… well I mean… you hate scientists, Sir."

"Carter, there are other subjects in the world besides science, you know!"

"Like…?" asked Daniel.

"Like… lots of things… Never mind. So I scraped through an education to get the promotion I wanted. What's the big deal? Now, I'm gonna get ready for this mission, and I suggest you do the same… Go home… Get packed… I'll arrange for transport to pick you up at 1330 hours... See you then." And Jack O'Neill practically ran from the briefing room leaving behind a stunned silence!

"What is he hiding?," said Sam in a puzzled tone. "It's like he's ashamed of his degree!"

"If O'Neill wished us to know, I am sure he would tell us," said Teal'c.

"Oh, come on, Teal'c. Jack's like a clam! What is so terrible?"

"That I do not know, Daniel Jackson, but it has no bearing on the matter at hand."

"Yeah, I know, but it's kind of intriguing, don't you think?"

"Indeed. However, I do not find it necessary to pry." With that Teal'c left the room leaving Daniel speaking to thin air!

"Well, I do!" he said.

"We can try and find out, Daniel," said Sam, "When we get to Maxwell; but we mustn't let it distract us from the main point of the visit."

"No, of course not. I'll concentrate on the job, Sam; but I've never seen Jack so uncomfortable… We must find out why! He always pretends that he has no brains at all, at least for academic learning."

"We will, Daniel, we will," Sam assured him.

...

Fifteen thirty hours found the team well into their flight to Maxwell Air Base. Daniel had tried to talk to Jack but he had been very withdrawn. Declaring he was overtired and needed to be fresh for meeting the General Cutler, Jack had pulled down his hat over his eyes and promptly gone to sleep!

"What's with him?" Daniel complained to Sam. "Jack doesn't do still! I've been on flights with him before and he usually fidgets all the way, or tries to get onto the flight deck to 'assist' the pilots!"

"I know, Daniel, but maybe he IS tired. We were very late last night, and travelling can be tiring."

"Tired my ass… He's avoiding talking to us."

"You may be right, but I don't really understand. What on earth can his degree be in, if he's so uncomfortable for anyone to know about it?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to find out. He can be such an idiot!"

"Cassie asked me, when she was ill… you know the experiment with Nirrti…" he nodded. "She asked me why he always pretends to not really understand. She thinks he gets a lot more than he lets on."

"Why would anyone pretend to be dumb?, Daniel asked in a bewildered voice; "I mean, I can understand someone doing it at school, you get so much ribbing if they think you're a geek… but really! He's a full-grown adult in the military. Surely intelligence is considered an asset!"

"The Colonel is intelligent, just not academically! He's a brilliant tactician; we've both seen that in the field. But whenever I try to explain something scientific, his eyes glaze over. It's strange though, when I think about it. He must understand something of the science, because he understands astronomical terms. When we connected to P3W-451, he was the one who explained the black hole to General Hammond. He recognized it straight away. It didn't really strike me at the time; I was too busy thinking about what else was happening."

"I know what you mean; he never wants to hear my explanations either. And that's another thing how does he remember complicated astronomical terms, and yet gets simple things like people's names wrong? Maybe Cass is right… he does it on purpose. But I haven't a clue why he would!"

"Neither have I; but maybe we'll understand better when we find out more about his degree."

"Perhaps… though I wouldn't count on it. He said himself he just scraped through a degree to get his promotion. It probably hasn't any connection to who he really is. You'd think by now, after five years together as a team, we'd know what makes him tick, but sometimes I don't feel like I know him at all."

"Well let's hope Maxwell holds answers to more than one question."

...

On arrival at Maxwell, they were met by a fresh-faced young officer, who appeared in awe of Jack and Teal'c, and blushed whenever Sam spoke. Daniel found it hilarious, and murmured to Sam,

"Another young lieutenant with a little crush?" She nudged him in the ribs hard as Jack turned and glared at them, and the poor 2nd lieutenant turned scarlet, as he seemed to sense they were talking about him. He conducted them to General Cutlers Office, and after assuring them their luggage would be placed in their quarters, ushered them into the office, saluted, and fairly flew through the door as soon as the General dismissed him.

General Cutler, a well-built man in his early fifties, welcomed them warmly.

"It's so good for the graduates to meet seasoned officers, who can give them firsthand accounts of opportunities open to them after graduation." He said. "Now Major Carter, Doctor Jackson and Captain Murray perhaps you could accompany Lieutenant Corbin, and he will show you where you will be able to talk to the graduates. We've arranged informal gatherings for the next three days, and there is deep space radar equipment set up there to help with your explanations. Colonel, perhaps you will stay and we can discuss your part in the graduation ceremonies." Jack blushed faintly and after telling them he would see them later, gestured to them to leave. They joined the red-faced Lieutenant Corbin outside the office, and as he strode ahead with Teal'c, Daniel and Sam continued their conversation from the plane in soft undertones.

"He did it again, got all embarrassed!" said Daniel, "and did you see his reaction before, normally he would have enjoyed the joke?"

"I don't know, Daniel, Colonel O'Neill is usually very professional in a military setting. Though I must admit he did seem embarrassed in the office," Sam responded thoughtfully.

"Seem, nothing! I think this promises to be a very interesting few days. By the way, how are we going to handle these 'informal' gatherings? You are the only one of us who knows about deep-space telemetry, and how the equipment works."

"We'll discuss that tonight with the Colonel, but I think I'll have to field the technical questions. When we see what equipment they've set up, I can give you and Teal'c the basics of a particular one each and then you can hover around there and 'wing it'.

"Gee, thanks."

...

* * *

AN: This was actually the first story I ever wrote, and it was penned for an online zine way back in 2004. I had made up stories in my head for years but never summoned up the courage or the energy to write them down!

Feedback please, everyone; I need lots of feedback ~ criticism welcomed but no flames please!


	2. maxwell

Disclaimer:

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are mine.

* * *

Spoilers for; (in no particular order) Wormhole Xtreme (duh!), Rite of Passage, Prodigy. The Other Side, Shades of Gray, Matter of Time, Message in a Bottle, Summit, Last Stand, Fair Game.

* * *

Later that evening the four of them discussed their plans over dinner at a secluded table in the Officer's Mess. Sam and Daniel had decided to leave the mystery of Jack's degree for the time being, and concentrate on the job in hand.

"The first get-together isn't until thirteen hundred hours; so in the morning, Carter, I need you to give Daniel a brief crash course on some of the equipment, so he'll be able to answer questions if he's asked. The three of us will talk to the students and see if we can pick up on anyone with an axe to grind. Might as well do what we are supposed to be here for as well, so make a note of anyone you think would be good SGC material while you're at it!"

"The three of us? How about Teal'c?" questioned Daniel.

"Told General Cutler that 'Captain Murray' is our security officer, so he won't be expected to answer any technical questions. In fact he doesn't need to be there at all, which is good cos I have a job for him."

"O'Neill?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow in Jack's direction.

"Yeah, I need you to observe at the drop-in center for any more messages. Carter, is there a program you can load which will tell us which PC is doing what?"

"Yes Sir, I took the liberty of bringing a suitable program with me."

"That's good… So we can get it loaded up tonight. I asked the General if we could have a room with a PC for Teal'c to review the personnel and academic files on the students. I said we didn't want to inconvenience anyone, so one of the side rooms at the drop-in would be fine, and he agreed. Even said we could have the keys to the drop-in to organize the room tonight if we wanted… so that works out fine."

"And he didn't query us wanting to review all the files?" asked Daniel.

"Nope. He seemed pretty impressed with our thoroughness and efficiency actually!" Jack gave them a smug smile.

"How about you, Sir. What do you have to do for the ceremonies?" At that question from Sam, Jack's relaxed demeanor changed, and he tensed up.

"Not a big deal. I just have to make a little speech, and then present the degrees."

"And you're OK with that?" asked Daniel slowly as he noticed Jack's slight agitation.

"Why wouldn't I be?" said Jack sharply. "For cryin' out loud, I'm perfectly capable of giving a speech… which you would know if Thor hadn't interrupted!"

"It's just that you seem rather… er… tense"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not! That's ridiculous!" Jack hurriedly continued almost falling over his words in his haste to get them out. "Anyway let's get this show on the road. Carter, you and Teal'c go set-up in the drop-in. The keys are at the guardroom… here's the authorization. Daniel you hit the bumph Carter has brought on deep space radar telemetry. We don't want you to look like you don't know what you're talking about tomorrow; do we? And I'm gonna turn in and work on my speech!" Once again, Jack shot away from them, leaving Sam and Daniel staring at each other in amazement, and even Teal'c raising an eyebrow at his uncharacteristic behavior,

"Well," Daniel finally said "That was different. He really is rattled! Sam, mind if I tag along for a little while, there's something I want to look up on the University system?"

"Sure, Daniel. That's fine. It's getting late; let's get down to the guardroom."

...

Later, while Sam installed her program onto the PC network and explained the setup to Teal'c, Daniel used the PC in Teal'c's new 'office' to run a search through the University Files on degrees obtained. He kept widening the search parameters for earlier and earlier years, but when he'd reached the early 1960's, and still hadn't found any reference to a J. O'Neill, he was a very worried man. He tried various spellings for O'Neill, and any instances of O'Neill with other initials in case there had been a typo error, but still found nothing.

"God, Jack, is this what you're hiding?" he muttered to himself. "That no degree really exists?" He left the office and hurried over to where Sam was working.

"Sam, I need you to see this!"

"Have you found something about the leak?" Sam looked up from the PC she was studying.

"No, this is about Jack. I think I've found…"

"Not that now, Daniel!" Sam interrupted him, "I still have ten machines to install. The server is housed in another location, so I'm having to install the program locally to all the machines, and ID Teal'c's machine as the recipient for details."

"But…"

"Daniel, I must get this finished!" she interrupted again. "Whatever it is will have to wait for the morning. I told you the job would have to take priority." Daniel reluctantly nodded.

"OK. I'll head back to my quarters and read some of that equipment information you gave me. See you tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow," she briefly smiled at him and then turned back to her work.

Daniel stood for a moment apparently watching her, but his gaze was lost in the distance. Then he nodded to himself decisively, and noticed Teal'c watching him with an eyebrow raised.

"Er… tomorrow Teal'c." and he strode out of the building leaving a slightly bowing Jaffa and a completely focused Major in his wake.

...

Jack was sitting at a small table in his room, drafting out his speech, when he heard a sharp knock on his door. This was followed by Daniel's urgent voice.

"Jack, I need to speak to you urgently!"

"What's wrong, Daniel?" he asked as he pulled the door open. "You know I don't understand the stuff you've been reading about. You need to ask Carter if you have a problem."

"No, I haven't even started reading that stuff yet, I've been with Teal'c and Sam looking at some University files on the computers."

"Have you got a lead on the leak?" O'Neill's tone became focused and sharp.

"No, this is about you! Er… look Jack, I think I know why you don't want to talk about your degree."

"And why is that, Daniel?" He should have been warned by the soft deadly tone in Jack's voice, but he plunged on regardless.

"Your degree isn't listed on any of the University records. I know we haven't been getting along all that well recently, but I'm here for you. We all are, Jack, but you must come clean. You can't continue with this charade, someone will see through it!"

"You really think I could do that? Base my whole career on a lie?"

"Well I can't see any other reason for your degree not to be listed. And I understand you don't need a degree to be good at what you do. And you are good, Jack, you're brilliant at tactics and combat!"

"Daniel, sometimes I don't think you know me at all!"

"Jack, I told you. I understand!"

"No, Daniel, you don't understand ANYTHING! You know, Makepeace told me what you said about not trusting my command. I didn't believe him, thought he was just trying to cause trouble. But now I see it was true! Obviously you've never trusted me, and you never will!"

"No, of course I trust you. I didn't mean… that is I meant I was unsure of your military mindset. I just thought that you wouldn't always look at the big picture, that your concern for the team and Earth would sometimes make you unwilling to look for an option that would save everybody! That other races might suffer because…"

"I get it, Daniel," Jack interrupted coldly.

"No, anyway, I changed my mind about that after Euronda. You obviously cared…"

"Well, gee thanks!" Jack interrupted again. "I get points for not dealing with fascists! I'm glad I managed to impress you with SOMETHING, Dr. God Almighty Jackson! Now I'll give you something to chew on, and then you can go and follow my orders for once. Read the bumph I told you to read! And while you're doing it, cos I know how multi-talented you are, you can think on this! General Cutler requested ME, as a graduate of the University. I DID NOT volunteer myself. I don't give a damn what you did or didn't find in the records! Obviously one exists SOMEWHERE, or he wouldn't have thought to ASK! Now, Goodnight!" With that Jack slammed the door in Daniel's face. He stood there, totally stunned for a few moments, and then hugged his arms around himself in distress.

"Well, that went well!" he muttered, "I gotta talk to Sam'. He started for her quarters, and then realized she wouldn't be back yet and that when she was she would be too tired to talk. Deciding it would have to wait for the morning, he resigned himself to a sleepless night.

...

The next morning, bright and early, Daniel was waiting at Sam's door as she came out to go for breakfast.

"Holy Hannah, Daniel, you made me jump! You look awful... have you been reading all night?"

"I'll be alright. Just need to get some coffee in me."

"Well you'd better get some, and then clean yourself up. You don't want the Colonel to see you looking like that!"

"I will, but I need to talk to you first. I think I've really hurt Jack!"

"Hurt him? How? Is he injured?"

"No, not like that! Physically he's fine, it's just... You know last night I wanted to tell you what I'd found about him?"

"Yeah, so what DID you find?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing! No record of any degree at all!"

"What?"

"Oh, there's more... when you were too busy to talk, I decided to talk to Jack instead."

"You what? You asked him..."

"Well, more like I told him!" Daniel interrupted her before she could finish.

"What? Daniel what did you tell him?"

That I... we... well that we'd stand by him."

"Stand by him?"

"Yes. When he came clean about not actually having a degree."

"The Colonel hasn't got a degree?"

"Well after our argument last night I think he has, but I just assumed..."

"You didn't even ASK him about his degree?... Just told him he was pretending to have one?" Sam was incredulous.

"I KNOW! I just sort of... er... jumped right in... I wanted to reassure him, and ended up getting him furious!... he accused me of never having trusted him... I've really blown it, Sam." Daniel finished miserably

"Well, yeah, Daniel. I think you have! Why on earth did you just assume..."

"I couldn't see any other reason for no degree being listed. I was worried about him!" He interrupted her again.

"Daniel, sometimes you..." Sam trailed off, finding herself speechless. She gave a deep sigh and rubbed her forehead, thinking.

"OK. Let's take this one step at a time. How many years back did you go?"

"Right back to the early 1960's. I searched BSc as well when I couldn't find a BA."

"Did you search for a Master's degree?"

"Masters! You think Jack has a Master's Degree?"

"I think he'd have to have for promotion to Colonel. I had to have a degree, and the Colonel is a full-bird; two ranks ahead of me."

"Oh God! I really HAVE blown it! I don't know what to say to him. I don't know if we'll be able to get past this."

"Well, it works both ways, Daniel. We still don't know why he doesn't want anyone to know about his degree or rather degrees."

"I don't think that matters anymore. Teal'c was right! I should have left it alone."

"We'll get through this, Daniel. We'll find a way. We've been through too much to NOT overcome it! But, right now we've got to concentrate on the job we've been sent here to do. Let the Colonel cool off, and prove to him you still trust and respect him by following his orders and getting this leak shut down. Then we can address the problems in the team."

"There isn't a problem with the team, just with ME! Jack has no problem with you and Teal'c."

"I don't know about that, Daniel. I was just as keen to find out why he was so reticent. I'm sure the Colonel picked up on that!"

"Maybe, but I'm the one who confronted... Never mind. I'll play it your way and leave Jack alone for now, but if an opportunity opens up to talk to him, I'll take it!"

"Well just be careful what you say this time. Think before you speak!"

"Oh, I will, Sam, I WILL!"

...

Early as it was for Sam and Daniel, Teal'c was an hour or so ahead of them. While they were discussing Jack, he was settled in his 'office' observing the drop-in. He had been there since it opened at seven am. His PC was running Sam's program, which enabled him to view what each PC was displaying on their screens. Sam has also set up a laptop linked into the base security system, and this enabled him to see the people working on the machines as well. It was now eight-thirty, but was still quiet, with only a few people coming into the drop-in in the last hour and a half. Two people were still there, working on computers close to each other, fairly near the entrance.

His attention was alerted as a young man entered, and instead of walking to the nearest free machine as other people had, just stood there scanning the room. Teal'c thought that perhaps he was looking for someone, but then he chose a computer as far away from the other people and the entrance as possible. It also meant that he was sitting with his back to a wall, and in a position where he could see the majority of the room. As he sat, he checked around the room again, and then extracted a disc from his pocket and inserted it into the computer. Teal'c opened his screen to see a page of notes on Deep Space Radar Telemetry. The man glanced around the room again, and then logged onto his email over the open Word document. The message he typed was quite interesting.

_Andy,_

_Following our conversation last week, have an interesting development with reference to the Cheyenne Indians customs we were discussing. In fact I could have new information on 4 customs we have previously discussed with an opportunity for research opening up this afternoon. The information is here at the moment and I would appreciate a meeting to discuss._

_Rob _

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. '_Interesting_' he thought. Checking the login revealed the man was Second Lieutenant Robert Malloy, in the last year of an Astrophysics Degree. Noticing Malloy was logging off without changing anything in his notes, he took a snapshot on the laptop so that they could ensure the man had used his own login. Then, as had been previously agreed, he texted O'Neill with the name, on his cell phone. He was confident the man would attend the afternoon session with SG-1

...

* * *

AN: This was actually the first story I ever wrote, and it was penned for an online zine way back in 2004. I had made up stories in my head for years but never summoned up the courage or the energy to write them down!

Feedback please, everyone; I need lots of feedback ~ criticism welcomed but no flames please!


	3. malloy

Disclaimer:

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are mine.

* * *

Spoilers for; (in no particular order) Wormhole Xtreme (duh!), Rite of Passage, Prodigy. The Other Side, Shades of Gray, Matter of Time, Message in a Bottle, Summit, Last Stand, Fair Game.

* * *

Jack was also suffering from the effects of a sleepless night. Like Daniel, he had been very upset by their argument. At first he had been blazing with Daniel for assuming he had lied to get promotion. But as he calmed down, Daniel's earnest and worried face had penetrated the haze of anger; and he kept remembering his words;

"… _you are good, Jack you're brilliant…"_

"… _your concern for the team, and for Earth…"_

"… _I'm here for you. We all are…"_

"… _your concern for the team, and for Earth…"_

"… _your concern for the team, and for Earth…"_

'_Yeah_', he thought, '_my concern for the team, and for Earth_.' That was the crux of the matter. He had to protect his team, his fellow officers, the citizens of his country and his planet. He did care about people scattered about the galaxy, but sometimes difficult choices had to be made.

When it came down to a choice, he had to choose those to whom his first loyalty lay, and Daniel just didn't seem able to get that. No that was wrong. He DID get that, just didn't accept that there ever had to be a choice! Daniel believed there was always a way to save everybody, and although he had proved that possible at times and given Jack options he hadn't thought of, it wasn't always so.

Jack's time in black ops had taught him that if you wanted to win, you needed every edge you could get; and he knew that when an enemy underestimated you, that was a very good edge indeed! Playing the fool was a way guaranteed to lead the enemy to underestimate you, and he had played it for so long it had become a part of him.

As he got closer to his team he had wanted them to know who he really was, but he had never been a person who found it easy to show his feelings, and the longer they had been together, the harder it was to let his team know the truth. Besides it made it so much easier to gain that edge when his team expected him not to understand, it made his act so much more believable!

As soon as Hammond had mentioned Maxwell he had had a bad feeling that the whole house of cards which was his public persona was going to come tumbling down. When they found out about his qualifications there was no way they would believe the act as readily as they had done. And they were going to be upset by the way Jack had misled them. Well maybe not Teal'c, but probably Carter, and definitely Daniel. In a way Daniel was perfectly justified in believing he had lied, for after all HE HAD, just not in the way Daniel thought. He hadn't lied to the USAF, but he HAD lied to his team.

His whole life was a lie in a way. Every time he pretended not to understand something, he was perpetuating that lie. Of course he didn't understand ALL that Carter said, but he sure as hell understood a lot more than he let on. He just hoped that they could all get past this, that his team would still trust him; because if that trust was destroyed then their future as a team was in jeopardy.

The thoughts had gone round and round in his head, and by the time he had finally dropped to sleep there was very little of the night left. As he dressed he knew that a showdown was coming, especially after his speech to be made three days hence. '_Well, let's hope we can get this wrapped up in the next couple of days'_ he thought '_and then I can concentrate on some bridge-building!_' Taking a deep breath, he set out from his room to look for Daniel and Carter in the Officer's Mess for breakfast.

...

As it happened Jack received Teal'c's text and, after phoning and checking the suspect had already left the drop-in, had diverted to speak to him, so he didn't actually make it to breakfast with the others. After grabbing a coffee and a doughnut, he went along to the conference room where they would meet with the students later that day. Daniel and Sam were working on the radar equipment, with Sam demonstrating it working to re-enforce the theoretical reading Daniel had done the night before. Jack noticed a faint blush on Daniel's face, as he looked up to see him, and sighed. OK, that's on the backburner for now, the job is the priority.

"Hi, kids, how's it going?"

"Just checking a few things out, Sir." Sam smiled at him, but he noticed a little bit of apprehension in her eyes. She'd obviously been filled in on the previous night's events. '_Yeah, a lot of bridge-building_!' he thought.

"You understand, if someone asks a question, Daniel?"

"Enough, Jack. I think I'll be OK."

"Yeah, well, you always were a quick study." Daniel looked at him, at the sarcastic quip, looking for any trace of bitterness in his expression, but Jack's face was impassive and smiling. The 'mask' was well and truly in place. "Anyway, we have some Intel from Teal'c," Jack continued. "Could be our leak!" He quickly filled them in on what Teal'c had found, and showed them a printout of the email and the snapshot. "Teal'c's already checked the college records and confirmed the man in question really is Robert Malloy. So, we need to dig into his background, and see if there is a reason for him to do this. You good to go on this, or do you need more time?"

"Give us another half-hour with the equipment, and I think Daniel'll be OK, Sir."

"Right, well when you've done get down to the drop-in and use one of the other side rooms to check him out. I have a meeting with Cutler in…" he glanced at his watch, "crap, ten minutes, so we'll catch up at lunch. Officer's Mess at twelve noon. It's nine-twenty now, so that gives you a couple of hours, OK?"

"Sure, Jack."

"We'll be there, Sir" Jack nodded and left.

"Well, he seems calm, this morning, anyway," Daniel said.

"I told you, Daniel. It'll be ok! Now, as I was saying this readout shows…."

...

Noon found the three of them at their secluded table. Teal'c was still watching at the drop-in, but Sam reported that nothing else of interest had happened that day so far.

"So, what did you find?"

"There've been no unusual payments into his bank, so I don't think he's doing this for money, Sir, but he has got a reason for disliking military classified material. His father was also in the USAF, and was shot down in a friendly fire incident in the Gulf, when he was twelve. The family have been lobbying on and off over the last ten years for more information. He joined up four years ago, when he eighteen. He was an average student at the academy, but did have some aptitude for Science, and practically straight after graduation was accepted at the University for an Astrophysics Degree Course."

"What's his service record like? Any problems?"

"No, Sir. No disciplinary issues, but no commendations either. He's just Mr. Average. There is one other thing, though, that Daniel found."

"Daniel?"

"Yeah. I was looking at his personal background; family, friends, that sort of thing. His school records listed an Andrew Phillips as his best friend. The name seemed kind of familiar, so I ran a check."

"Phillips? Kind of familiar to me too."

"Well, I think you've met him once, briefly. Seems he's one of Kinsey's aides."

"Kinsey! Jack said in disgust. "Didn't I just know he was gonna pop up! So… we have the possible how and why. I think we need to confirm our theory and also figure out a way to shut him down."

"Couldn't we just have him arrested?" asked Sam.

"Well, if his family has been lobbying for ten years to find out how Dad died, don't you think they'll kick up a fuss if Sonny just gets arrested? And the last thing we need is MORE publicity to put credence to what he's been saying. Besides he's probably just being used, the one we really need to arrest is Kinsey, but that just ain't gonna happen! No, you two get over to the room and set up for the students. I'll give Hammond a bell and update him on what we've found. Keep your eyes peeled this afternoon and watch what you say if you have any interaction with him, don't want him to know we're on to him. And also listen up for any off remarks from anyone else. He may not be doing this alone."

They nodded, and the three of them left to go their separate ways; Sam and Daniel to the conference room and Jack to his quarters.

...

Jack's conversation with Hammond lasted quite a while, and he arrived at the conference room about fifteen minutes after the one o'clock start. As he stood in the entrance scanning the room, he noticed Malloy out of the corner of his eye. There were students grouped around Daniel and Sam at opposite sides of the room, but a few were just wandering around looking at the other equipment and readouts laid out on some of the desks. Malloy had been with these, but started towards Jack as soon as he spotted him. '_Waiting for me, were you_?' Jack thought.

"Excuse me, Sir. Have you got a minute?" Jack turned to him with a smile.

"That's what I'm here for." he replied.

"Second Lieutenant Robert Malloy, Sir. I'm really interested in working at NORAD, and hope I get selected for a posting there. Can you tell me something about your job?"

"Oh, I'm just an administrator. You need to talk to Major Carter or Dr. Jackson if you want to learn more about the deep space radar."

"Just an administrator, Sir? You don't really look like one."

"Really! So what do I look like?"

"Well, no disrespect, Sir, but you look more like a field officer. Battle-ready, you know!"

"Ah, well; I have seen some action in my time, but looks are totally deceptive these days. The only thing I battle with now is paperwork on a desk."

"Right, Sir. Is that a fierce opponent?" and he laughed.

"You wouldn't believe it!" Sobering Malloy continued

"So, I need to talk to Major Carter or Dr. Jackson, you say. What's he a doctor of?"

"Yes, Major Carter, she's over there. She's a doctor of Astrophysics, as well."

"So, Dr. Jackson is an Astrophysicist too?"

"Sir!" another voice chimed in, '_saved by the bell' _thought Jack.

"Yes, over there," he gestured vaguely in Sam's direction, and turned to the newcomer with a smile. "Can I help you?" Out of his peripheral vision he noticed Malloy still hesitating, but then giving a shrug and leaving in Sam's direction.

Jack spent the next couple of hours fielding questions about NORAD. He acquitted himself well, as he had a good working knowledge of the Command, if not the specifics. Any student who enquired about the actual radar work he referred over to Sam or Daniel, just as he had with Malloy, emphasizing his administrative persona to them all. Never-the-less he heaved a silent sigh of relief when the last of the students left.

"Phew, two more days of that! These kids could give the Goa'uld interrogation tips!" he joked to the other two.

"They are rather… erm… keen, Sir, aren't they?" Sam answered with a laugh, but Daniel just smiled faintly and avoided Jack's gaze. He gave another silent sigh, and then continued."

"So, kids. Anything?"

"Nobody who seemed suspicious, Sir. There were a couple who seemed very knowledgeable and would be worth looking at for the SGC. Malloy only joined my group for a few minutes and he didn't ask any questions."

"No, he was stuck to my group," Daniel grumbled. "But he didn't ask any questions about the radar. He was asking about archaeology, said he'd heard of me in that field. I think he knows we suspect him."

"Not necessarily. We know he has more to say about the SGC. He may know our names from that. What did you say about the archaeology?"

"Just that must be mixing me up with someone else. But I don't think he bought it!"

"It's OK. We need better Intel on **why** he's doing it and he's not gonna open up to us. Hammond is sending us a little help. Quite literally little, actually," he added with a grin.

"What do you mean? Who?" asked Sam

"Second Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey. She's coming in as a prospective student vetting the place for the taster week. She can get close to Malloy on his own terms and with little chance of suspicion."

"Are you sure Hailey will be OK with this. Don't you think she's a little young?" asked Daniel

"She'll be fine. She has that bolshie attitude of hers to bring to the fore, and she won't have to keep it up for long. Hopefully the malcontent element of her personality will get Malloy to open up. He might think he's found an ally"

"If Malloy knows our names. What if he recognizes Hailey's?" asked Sam. "She was mentioned by name in the report on N4C862."

"Well, that could be a problem. But we'll have to hope he doesn't. We need someone to get close to Malloy and she's our best bet!"

"OK, then. When is she arriving?"

"Tonight; but she won't contact us unless she has something to report. She's been thoroughly briefed by Hammond. Right, let's find Teal'c and get some dinner."

...

* * *

AN: This was actually the first story I ever wrote, and it was penned for an online zine way back in 2004. I had made up stories in my head for years but never summoned up the courage or the energy to write them down!

Feedback please, everyone; I need lots of feedback ~ criticism welcomed but no flames please!


	4. hailey

Disclaimer:

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are mine.

* * *

Spoilers for; (in no particular order) Wormhole Xtreme (duh!), Rite of Passage, Prodigy. The Other Side, Shades of Gray, Matter of Time, Message in a Bottle, Summit, Last Stand, Fair Game.

* * *

Second Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey hoisted her bag on her shoulder and looked around at the base set before her. She had felt very honored when General Hammond had summoned her to his office to explain the situation to her. That Colonel O'Neill trusted her, this much, was a revelation, particularly as she highly respected him. She knew she had Major Carter's confidence, but had never really known what O'Neill thought of her. He was a difficult man to read. Her attention was caught by the Sergeant conducting the prospective students who had arrived for taster week.

"Listen up, Sirs, you will be shown your bunks and the Mess. Most of the teaching faculty will be available tomorrow for information on the courses available. Until then you are free to wander the campus and get a feel for the place."

After dumping her stuff on her bunk she made her way to the Mess Hall for dinner, and saw SG-1 entering the Senior Officer's Mess. As she had been instructed she did not acknowledge them in any way. There would be time enough to seek them out when she had something to report. And she was determined she **would** have something to report. She would not let the Colonel down. Conversation at dinner revealed that many of the young officers congregated at a small bar just off base and she decided to see if she could find Malloy there.

...

Three hours later she sat in the bar and was coming to the conclusion that Malloy was not going to turn up. She had had quite a few young officers from the University approach her and buy her drinks, just not the one she wanted to see. Deciding to call it a night and try for better luck on the next day, she was just about to excuse herself from the group she was with, when she spotted him entering the bar. At last! And he was alone. She picked up her purse and made her way to the bar, timing to arrive next to him, just as Malloy did. As she waited to be served she turned to him with a smile.

"Are you coming to the University next year?"

Malloy turned to see an attractive young woman smiling up at him. He had been waiting in frustration most of the evening for word from Andy for his requested meet, but none had come. Now he felt like relaxing with a drink for a little while, and this girl looked like an interesting proposition.

"No, actually, I'm in my final year now."

"Oh, that's a shame. I'm thinking of coming and I thought it would be nice to get to know you. Most of the people I've met so far are not interesting at all!"

"Well we could still get to know each other this week! Would you like a drink?"

"Thanks; that would be nice. Diet coke, please."

"Sure, but just coke? Wouldn't you like an actual drink?"

"Well, I'm not… that is.." she lowered her voice "I'm only twenty."

"That's OK. I won't tell if you won't." She looked at him, hesitating, and then…

"OK. Can I have a Bacardi to put in it?"

"Sure. Hey go grab that table and I'll be with you in a moment." She nodded and moved over to the table. '_Well, I think my luck's in here_,' he thought with a grin.

...

As it happened the evening did not go exactly as Malloy had envisioned. But maybe even better. This girl, Jennifer, definitely seemed to be on the same wavelength as him. They had started by making some small talk, and he had been quite dismayed by how slowly she was drinking. He'd hoped to get her quite merry and maybe have a bit of private fun later, but the conversation started to intrigue him and he found himself enjoying that more than the possibility of a one night stand. Jennifer could quite possibly be a keeper!

He had always been a bit of a loner, with the pent up rage at not knowing the whole story of his father's fate always simmering under the surface, fuelled by his mother's obsession about the same thing. Most of his contemporaries just wanted to enjoy life and were not interested in politics. The exception, of course, had been Andy, but he had never before met a girl he was interested in pursuing a relationship with. He had joined the USAF hoping to find out the truth and possibly expose the secrecy he believed permeated the service. Jennifer apparently shared a lot of those views.

"What I hate is all the secrecy." She declared emphatically. "I mean I know secrecy involving troop movements is important and all that, but there are so many things which they think have to be kept quiet for the sake of 'National Security'. She emphasized her point with her hands making inverted comments in the air.

"I know what you mean. Do you think they are keeping evidence of extra-terrestrials under wraps? I do!"

"Well, yes I do. I want to know the full story behind Roswell. It happened in the nineteen-fifties for goodness sake and is **still** wrapped in shrouds."

"I think there's something going on now, actually!"

"Really, what? And why?" Malloy glanced around the bar, and then lowered his voice and leaned towards her.

"I have a friend who works in the government. He is in a position to know what's going on. He has evidence of a government cover-up about contact that is happening NOW with people from other planets."

"How is that possible? Surely we'd know if we had the capability for space travel to other planets?"

"No, they use a piece of alien technology they found in Egypt."

"Well, as you know, I agree with you about cover-ups, but don't you think that's a little too far-fetched."

"I have proof, or at least can get it. Readouts from space telemetry which show spaceships in our skies. Reports from officers working at NORAD… battle reports!

"Can you show me?"

"Well not tonight." Hailey leaned back looking skeptical, "but I can get them for you to see tomorrow or the next day. I'm putting them up on the Internet. I think the people have a right to know! Maybe you can help me."

"What would I have to do?"

"Not much, just do some of the postings. I don't think anyone is aware of what I'm doing, but just in case it would be easier if two of us were covering it." She still looked hesitant, so he pushed the point. "The public have a right to know!"

"Well, that's true enough. OK, show me the stuff and if I think it checks out, I'll help you."

"Great! Hey it's after midnight. I better get you back to your room."

"Thanks, that would be good. I don't fancy walking on my own at this time of night."

"Now, would I let you? My mom brought me up better than that!" They smiled at each other and finished their drinks.

...

When they arrived back at the bunkroom, Hailey thanked Malloy and arranged to meet him the next day for breakfast. He assured her he would have something to show her as soon as possible. A brief goodnight kiss could have easily turned into something more, but she managed to extricate herself with a reminder to him that she'd had a long day. He gave her another brief kiss and reluctantly left her at the door.

She found the other girls in the room sleeping, so quietly changed, adding a black t-shirt and jacket to the black pants she already wore, and then phoned O'Neill's cell. Twenty minutes later saw her slipping through the shadows to O'Neill's door, where she quietly knocked twice.

"Welcome to 862!" O'Neill said, as she was admitted, and she smiled as she remembered their first meeting. They were all four there, waiting for her, and she nodded to the others as she seated herself.

"Report, Lieutenant."

"His contact is definitely at the Pentagon or somewhere close, Sir. He knows of reports and radar scans but I don't think he's actually seen any yet. He's asked me to help him, and says he will be getting concrete proof within the next two days. He says he will show them to me then. He's very bitter about military cover-ups, because he has never really gotten the full story of his father's death, but I think he is just being used." O'Neill nodded.

"Yes, that's what we thought, too. Maybe by his friend; or more likely Kinsey is using his friend as well. What we need to do is distract him from the truth. We don't want to come down heavy-handed on him. Apart from wrecking his future, it will kick up one hell of a stink from his family, and that's the last thing we need. I am sure Kinsey will ensure someone actually listened to them this time!"

"I'm meeting him for breakfast, and will try to learn more then, Sir."

"Try to get him to take you with him to any meeting he's setting up."

"Well, I'm not sure he'll go for that, Sir, but I'll try!"

"Good enough, Lieutenant. Well done, you've done a good job so far. I know it's hard pretending to be something you're not."

"I'm not acting very far outside my true self, Sir, and he is good company. I liked him. I hope we can find a way to distract him, because I think he could do well in the USAF if he gives it a chance."

"Perhaps he just needs someone to show him a better way," said Sam with a smile, which Hailey returned.

"Yes, Ma'am, as you did for me."

"Very well, Lieutenant. Stay in touch and take care."

"Yes, Sir… I will!"

...

At breakfast, the next morning, they were approached by a Major Young, who introduced himself as a professor of astrophysics at the University.

"I've read your theories on wormholes, Major Carter, and I'd welcome an opportunity to discuss them with you. If you have the time, that is," he said.

"Go ahead, Carter. We're free 'til this afternoon." Jack told her.

"If you're sure, Sir?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Thank you, Sir," she nodded and went with Major Young to his lab leaving Daniel and Jack alone. There was silence for a few minutes and they both quietly sipped their coffee, and then Daniel hesitantly started to speak.

"Er… Jack. I really need to apologize for what I said the other night." His nervousness was showing by the way he pushed his glasses further up his nose, and ran a hand through his hair.

'_Dammit, Daniel. Am I that hard to talk to_?' Jack thought, and then answered his own question. '_Well, yes I am. I don't do apologies well, and am as bad at accepting them. Now how do I handle this_?'

The silence lengthened as Jack thought about what to say, and Daniel was starting to believe he had really gone too far this time, when Jack finally spoke.

"It's OK, Daniel, I can understand where you were coming from."

"It's **not** OK, Jack. I should never have assumed and said what I did!"

"Well, I said some pretty nasty things too, Danny. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that!"

"No! You had every right..."

"Daniel!" Jack interrupted exasperation clear in his voice. "I said it's OK! Let's leave it for…"

"It's just that… well… it didn't make sense. I didn't want to believe you lied, but I couldn't understand!" now it was Daniel's turn to interrupt.

"Daniel," Jack sighed. "I have lied, just not in the way you think. I know you need to understand everything that's happening, and it's true that I haven't been entirely honest with you, but I never lied about what you all mean to me. You, Carter and Teal'c are my family; Hammond and Janet too, and I **never** undervalue your friendship, whatever dumb thing seems to come out of my mouth. Please, just believe in me a little longer. Let's get this job and the Graduation Ceremony out of the way, and I'll break the rule of a lifetime and explain it all. OK? Daniel slowly nodded.

"Well, if you're sure you want to," he said dubiously. "But you don't have to explain anything if you don't want to."

"I **do** want to. I think it's time you all knew about me! But after this is over."

"OK, Jack. I won't push anything. But, I admit, it would be nice to know what's going on!"

"I know, and you will!"

"After the graduation?"

"Yeahsureyabetcha; straight after. Now I need to phone Hammond and tell him what's happening with Hailey. Why don't you go and see how Teal'c's doing?"

"OK then. See you later?"

"I'll come over to the drop-in when I've finished on the phone," Jack nodded, and then watched Daniel as he wended his way out of the Mess. '_Well, looks like I'll find out if I still have a team who can trust me after this is over_' Jack thought with another sigh. '_But not just yet. OK, Hammond… and then I think a little conversation with Davis!_ '

...

* * *

AN: This was actually the first story I ever wrote, and it was penned for an online zine way back in 2004. I had made up stories in my head for years but never summoned up the courage or the energy to write them down!

Feedback please, everyone; I need lots of feedback ~ criticism welcomed but no flames please!


	5. phillips

Disclaimer:

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are mine.

* * *

Spoilers for; (in no particular order) Wormhole Xtreme (duh!), Rite of Passage, Prodigy. The Other Side, Shades of Gray, Matter of Time, Message in a Bottle, Summit, Last Stand, Fair Game.

* * *

Jack arrived at the drop-in about an hour later, after a very productive conversation with Major Davis. Following instructions from General Hammond, he had been digging into Andrew Phillips background and had discovered some very interesting facts. Andrew Phillips had been investing recently in a few companies to give him some extra income, and one was the television company that owned Wormhole Xtreme.

"Quite an interesting development isn't it?" he'd said to Jack.

"Oh yeah! Seems his interest is not totally in helping his friend expose military cover-ups. Thanks Davis, I really think we can use this."

"Well that's what I thought too, Sir. I'll wait to hear from you before I move in on Phillips, but don't be too long will you. If he's willing to leak information on the chance he could make money through stock share rises, it's not too much of a stretch to believe he would start selling as well, and Kinsey gets a lot of sensitive material over his desk."

"We hope to shut down Malloy in the next twenty-four to thirty-six hours. I'll be in touch as soon as."

"Thank you, Sir."

Jack discovered Teal'c and Daniel looking very bored, (well as bored as Teal'c could look!), but when he filled them on Davis's discoveries they looked more interested.

"So we're just waiting for the meeting to take place and then we can hopefully finish this." He concluded to them.

"So, how do we do it?" asked Daniel.

"Well, somehow we need to get this information to Malloy. Davis and I have an idea about that. I need to talk to Hailey."

"O'Neill." Teal'c alerted him to the picture displaying on the laptop from the security camera. Hailey and Malloy had just entered the drop-in. They watched as he logged on and then connected to his email. The mail downloaded and then they saw it.

"Bingo!" said Jack as Malloy clicked onto an email from A. Phillips

_Rob,_

_Sorry for the delay. Can meet 11.30pm Wednesday Jackson's Lake. Looking forward to hearing your new information. Have attached the hardcopy you requested. More when we meet._

_Andy _

"Let's look at the attachment." Said Jack

Teal'c opened it and they looked at some copies of radar printouts.

"What are we looking at?" said Daniel.

"My bet would be the printouts Davis thought he would use. See those two blips; I would say they are Apophis's and Klorel's ships. Look at the date on the top."

"Right," said Daniel, "so you were expecting this?"

"Yeah, I was. What's Malloy doing now?"

"He has just sent the attachments to print, O'Neill."

"Right, he'll be leaving soon, and I want to follow and see if I can get hold of Hailey. So we need to hustle kids. OK, the meeting is tomorrow, and we have to be at the student thing in…" Jack looked at his watch "a couple of hours. As soon as they leave we need to move. Daniel, see if you can find Carter, and then meet me at my quarters. If I'm not there yet tell Carter to do her lockpicking thing and let you both in. Teal'c, Davis will be faxing some papers through to Carter's laptop. As soon as they come, put all this stuff on record in case anything else comes up and then bring them to my quarters. Everyone clear?"

They both nodded, and then all three watched Malloy logging off and leaving the drop-in.

"OK, Daniel, let's go!"

Jack separated from Daniel at the door, and carefully followed Malloy and Hailey. He noted they were heading for the bunkrooms and was pleased to see them separate and Hailey enter. Giving Malloy a few minutes to clear the area, he pulled out his cell phone and sent her a text.

_3__rd__ bench towards drop-in, now. URGENT! CJO_

A few minutes later Hailey was hurrying down the path looking for the Colonel on the benches which lined the path, when she heard him softly call from the bushes behind the bench. Glancing quickly around, she joined him.

"Phillips has contacted Malloy. We have a meeting tomorrow, and he's taking me along."

"Yes, I know, we saw the email. What's happening now?"

"He's meeting me at the bar at seven, and then we're going out for dinner before the meeting. He has some final work to complete"

"OK. We have some time then. Where are the readouts? We know he printed them."

"He gave them to me to look at. I'm giving them back at dinner."

"Great, this is gonna work. OK. Give me a few minutes and then come to my quarters. I don't want anyone to see us together."

"Yes Sir."

...

Jack arrived back at his quarters to find Sam and Daniel already there.

"Any problems?" he asked.

"Well Major Young was a bit put out when you recalled me," said Sam, "but I promised to meet him again tomorrow."

"Right, that's fine. You should be free in the morning. This is what we're gonna do. Davis is faxing copies of the radar readouts from when Apophis attacked, and added some small alterations. They will look like they've been changed from simple meteor observations. The plan is for Hailey to notice these variations when she inspects them, and then with her suspicions supposedly aroused do a search on his background. She'll then tell Malloy. Carter I need you to help her find that connection on the Internet. Can it be done? The records Davis had are no good cos they had official addresses in them."

"Yes, Sir, that should be no problem."

"Good, she should be here in a moment. Work in one of the offices off the drop-in, in case Malloy pops in for any reason." They were interrupted by a soft knock. "And here she is!" he said as he opened the door to admit Hailey.

They filled her in and then Teal'c arrived with the printouts from Davis.

"These are really good!" said Hailey as they compared the two lots. "They really look like the originals now, but the tampering can be seen if you look closely enough. I can show Rob the underlying meteors. Only thing, what if he prints some more?"

"Ah yes, forgot that. Carter you need to delete that email. Get it lost in the system, so he can't access it again."

"Right, Sir, can do that too. I'll get Hailey started on the search and then join Teal'c to do that."

"OK, Major. You only have another hour before we're due to see the students. Can you get that all done in time?"

"Yes, Sir. Hailey you'll be OK, if I just get you started? I can return at four and see where you're up to."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Right, I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

...

Everything went well that afternoon. Jennifer had found the information she needed and printed it off. At a few minutes to seven, she was ready and waiting in the bar as Malloy arrived.

"Hey, beautiful, had a good day?"

"Fine. I hope you won't be angry, but there was something a bit odd about those printouts you gave me, so I've been doing a bit of investigating."

"What! What's wrong with them?"

"I think they've been altered. See here and here;" she pointed to the blips. "See that shadowing they've been changed to look like UFO's, but originally they look like meteors!"

"Why would anyone do that? Is Andy being used?"

"Well actually I think it's your friend who's using you."

"Now just wait a minute. I've known Andy all my life, and I only just met you. I know who I believe!" His voice was rising as he became angry.

"Rob, calm down," she placed a hand on his arm in a soothing gesture. "I know we've just met, but I like you and I don't want to see you taken for a ride. Just look at what I've found. Please."

"So, the readouts have been changed. I can see that! But it doesn't mean Andy did it!" he said vehemently.

"No, I know that. But I think he has a reason. I've been looking into his background, and…"

"You did what?" he interrupted her angrily.

"I was worried about you. Will you calm down and listen, or do you want me to just leave here and now?" Her voice now sounded angry too.

"OK, I'll listen. But I'm sure you gotten it wrong!" he said, a bit more calmly.

"Did you know he has shares in the TV Company who make Wormhole Xtreme? It's in his interest to have a load of extra publicity."

"Where did you get that from? You must be wrong!"

"It's in his records, here, look!"

"I can't believe this. There must be a mistake. I'll ask him about it tonight."

"What time do we need to leave?"

"Actually, I think it would be better if I go alone."

"You're still angry."

"No, I'm not. But I still think I should go alone. Come on let's go get some dinner and then I'll drop you off back at the camp."

...

After being dropped back at the camp, Jennifer reported to Jack what had happened and that she had been dumped. He reassured her that she had done her job well and gotten the information across.

"He's going to ask him about it. That's what's important. You've planted the seed. Now go back to your bed and don't worry. I'm sure it will work out fine," he'd said.

She'd gone, but hadn't gotten much sleep, so it was relief that she found him waiting for her outside the bunkroom the next morning.

"You were right" he said bitterly. "He didn't even deny it when I asked him. Said he couldn't see anything wrong in making a bit out of the information on the side. Said he knew nothing about the readouts being changed, that he was sure they were genuine, but by then I couldn't believe him! I can't believe this, he's been my friend for so long!"

"Well maybe he genuinely didn't know they'd been changed. Maybe he was being used too! He does work in politics after all and I'm sure there's a lot of double dealing."

"I don't care anymore. I'm gonna live my life and forget all this. I've had my posting, and am going to Hawaii. I'm gonna leave this all behind and enjoy myself from now on."

"Does that include me?"

"No, Jen. I want to remember you! We'll have to stay in touch. I'm going home tomorrow, after Graduation, to see my Mum before I ship out but I'd like to spend today with you. How about we have breakfast, and then I can finish up my packing and final work. Meet you later about two and I'll show you the sights around Montgomery before I leave."

"I'd like that, Rob" she said.

...

Hailey informed Jack what had happened while Rob was packing, and he contacted Davis that their end was sorted out. He was concerned about her because she genuinely seemed to like Malloy, and he felt she was young to be faced with the blacker side of their job, but she reassured him.

"It's fine, Sir. I know the SGC needs to be protected, and he was being used even if the information was correct. I think the incident has made him re-appraise his options, and he could be genuinely happy in the USAF if he puts all the bitterness behind him."

"What about staying in touch?" he asked her. "He might be a little suspicious if he knows you are based at Cheyenne Mountain, rather than at the University."

"Oh, I think the staying in touch is unlikely to happen. We like each other, but I don't think it's enough for a long-term relationship. Just ships that pass in the night. He needs to put all this behind him, and that includes me. We'll just have a fun time today and that will be it."

"And you're OK with that?"

"Yes, Sir, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Very well Lieutenant, I won't. Enjoy your day; and Hailey… Congratulations on a job well done."

"Thank you, Sir."

...

Jack met up with his team that afternoon for their last session with the students. Sam had been with Major Young, and Teal'c and Daniel had spent the morning printing off details of the students they had noted as possible SGC recruits, and then having a look around the University campus. He had information for them from Major Davis.

"Kinsey's weaseled out of involvement, as I thought he would," he said bitterly. "Davis said he appeared shocked that one of his aides was leaking sensitive material. Shocked! I ask you, just a coincidence it was information on the SGC I suppose!"

"So what's happened to Phillips?" asked Daniel.

"Well, he's definitely lost his job, and right now he should be having a little chat with Military Intelligence. That young man will definitely learn to regret his part in this affair. Anyway it's closed down, thank goodness. Good jobs, kids. Let's get through this afternoon, and then I think we could use a little time to celebrate. How about we hit Montgomery and find a good steakhouse for dinner tonight?"

"That sounds good, Sir."

"That would be agreeable O'Neill."

"Some time away from here would be nice, Jack." They all spoke at once.

"Great, OK. Teal'c you can join us for this afternoon's session. The drop-in closes at seven so you and Carter go over there about six and print off details on anyone we spot this afternoon as possibles, and then clear out all our equipment and programs. Daniel and I will join you at seven to help with the cleanup. How long d'you think we'll need Carter?"

"Oh, uninstalling will be much quicker, especially if we all do some. We should be clear by eight."

"Great, we'll do that and then hit the town. Oh look, here are the first of the little dears!" With a smile from Sam, an eyebrow from Teal'c, a grimace from Daniel and a long-suffering sigh from Jack they embarked on their last afternoon of introducing students to the wonderful world of Deep Space Radar Telemetry!

...

AN: This was actually the first story I ever wrote, and it was penned for an online zine way back in 2004. I had made up stories in my head for years but never summoned up the courage or the energy to write them down!

Feedback please, everyone; I need lots of feedback ~ criticism welcomed but no flames please!


	6. graduation

Disclaimer:

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are mine.

* * *

Spoilers for; (in no particular order) Wormhole Xtreme (duh!), Rite of Passage, Prodigy. The Other Side, Shades of Gray, Matter of Time, Message in a Bottle, Summit, Last Stand, Fair Game.

* * *

Later that night they were all feeling much better. The drop-in was cleared and they'd found a great steakhouse. '_A good steak dinner and a couple of beers is certainly a superb relaxant'_ thought Daniel muzzily as he leaned against the bar with Teal'c, and watched Sam wiping out Jack at pool.

"Son of a gun! Jack O'Neill, how are you doing, buddy?" a loud voice shattered his musing and he saw a large man thumping Jack heartily on the back. He looked about the same age as Jack, and just as tall, but much more heavily built; nearly as big as Teal'c.

"Tom! Nice to see you, what are you doing here?" he heard Jack answer. They abandoned the game and Jack brought him over to the other two.

"My son's graduating at Maxwell. I'm here for the ceremony tomorrow."

"Well we're here for the same thing in a way. Recruiting for NORAD, where I work now. These are my team, Major Carter, Doctor Jackson and Captain Murray. Where's Sally, is she here with you?"

"She's gone back to the hotel. I just wanted a couple of beers before bed. So, NORAD? Doesn't seem your kind of thing at all. Never thought they'd get you out of the game!"

"Well you know how it is, Tom. Age creeps up on you and all that!"

"Yeah, I know. Couldn't face flying a desk myself. Retired a couple of years ago. I'm enjoying the rest and Sal is much happier. And how about Sara and… Charlie was it!" A fleeting grimace of pain shot across Jack's face.

"It didn't work out with Sara. We lost Charlie in an accident, and it just seemed to fall apart after that."

"Oh, buddy. I'm really sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"Well it was a long time ago now; I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind!"

"Yeah, sure, of course. So, buy you all a beer?"

"That'd be good, Tom. Thanks." Tom stayed with them for the rest of the evening. He was good company and had them all laughing with stories about his times with Jack when they were training. They'd been together on and off after training, but had lost touch about fifteen years previously. After one particularly funny (and embarrassing for Jack) story about an incident with a rowboat and a general's daughter, Jack gave a grimace and rose.

"Well now you've totally destroyed my credibility with my team, I think I need a restroom break to recoup my dignity" he said with a laugh. "Be right back!" Tom watched him leave thoughtfully.

"He OK?" he asked the others. "He seems a bit on edge!"

"He's fine," said Sam. "I think he's just a bit nervous about his speech tomorrow. He's presenting the degrees at the Graduation Ceremony."

"He is! That's great! I'll look forward to that. I'm glad he's gotten a good team of people around him. I owe him a lot. He's pulled my ass out of the fire more than a few times. I remember one time he saved us all because the idiots who's caught us didn't realize Jack could understand what they were saying and gave away Intel which gave us a chance to get away."

"Understand?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, it was down in South America. They were speaking Spanish."

"Jack speaks Spanish?" Daniel exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah. And a couple of other languages as well. Said it gave him an edge. And boy did it ever that day! You didn't know?"

"Well, we don't need anything apart from English, usually, at NORAD."

"No, that's true, no reason why you would know. Anyway it's getting late. I really need to get back to my hotel. I'll just say goodnight to Jack on the way out. Nice to meet you all. See you tomorrow, perhaps. Watch out for my boy, Ronny Michaels."

"It was nice to meet you too, and we'll do that," said Sam.

"Tomorrow, yes," said Daniel.

"I need to visit the rest room. I will accompany you to the door." Teal'c said, and the two of them left Daniel and Sam at the bar. They sat there, slightly stunned, and watched him saying goodbye to Jack over by the door.

"Well, another little item to add to the enigma that is Jack O'Neill," said Daniel at last.

"This has certainly been a revealing mission!" responded Sam, and then they lapsed back into silence as Jack appeared before them.

"Hey, kids! Teal'c's just taking a leak and then I think we oughta turn in. You good to go?"

"Yeah, good idea, Jack. It'll be a long day tomorrow with the Ceremony and all," said Daniel

"Yes it will, and the flight back to Colorado is tomorrow after the ceremony as well, isn't it?" added Sam.

"Sure is. Back to our 'normal' duties! This has been entertaining, but I'll be glad to get back to the mountain," said Jack with a laugh. "There's Teal'c, come on, let's go." He made his way back to the door with Sam and Daniel trailing behind, lost in thought.

...

Eleven am, the next day saw Daniel, Sam and Teal'c seated in the main hall waiting for the Ceremony to begin. They hadn't seen Jack at all that morning, as he had been closeted with General Cutler, going over last-minute arrangements. Sam and Daniel had spoken briefly about what they had learned the previous night.

"It's like we've never known him at all!" Sam had said "How can you know and work so closely with someone for five years and not know them at all!"

"Five years, I've known him six! But I think we do know him, just not everything. He's gonna explain everything after the Ceremony. He promised me." He told her about his breakfast conversation with Jack.

"Are you sure he won't just clam up again," Sam had asked.

"Not this time, we've found out too much. He promised and I believe him."

"OK, Daniel. We'll see what today brings, but really he does need to talk for once. I'm not sure if I can really trust him anymore."

"I know how you feel, believe me. But we need to give him a chance. I don't think he'd ever do **anything** to put the rest of us in jeopardy!"

"No, neither do I… of course! Listen to me," she'd added with a laugh. "We seem to have swapped roles. It's usually me playing devil's advocate!"

So now here they were, watching as the procession came down the center with Jack and General Cutler in the lead, resplendent in their dress uniforms. The hall hushed as General Cutler approached the microphone on the stage at the front.

"Graduates, Parents and Friends: Welcome to this years' Graduation Ceremony. To present your degrees we have a special guest! He is a past graduate of the University, who achieved a Distinction Award for his Masters in 'Advanced Tactical Warfare'. He received the 1989 University Prize for his thesis 'An investigation into Modern Iraqi Warfare Tactics', an outstanding forward-thinking piece which I believe was utilized for strategic planning during the Gulf War. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Colonel Jack O'Neill!"

As the hall erupted with applause Daniel and Sam looked at each other.

"We should have known," said Sam. "It is his greatest strength!"

"I'm beyond surprised," responded Daniel, "Shh; he's at the mike now." Jack had shaken the General's hand and now stood before them. He smiled at the assembly, looking supremely confident, with all trace of his nervous tension of the past few days apparently gone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I will be brief! As my co-workers will tell you_, _I am a man of few words, but I hope you will find these few meaningful. I want to start by congratulating all the graduates receiving their degrees today. It is an achievement to be proud of. But remember your academic qualifications are only part of who you are; make up only a part of your total skills. The ultimate tactic is to use whatever you have available to give yourself an edge. Utilize everything within yourself and you will be able to overcome nearly any problem. Depend on your colleagues to fill in the gaps where your personal knowledge is lacking. Believe in yourself and in the people around you, and you will be unstoppable! Congratulations, again! I am honored to be able to present your degrees."

...

The ceremony lasted a couple of hours, and afterwards his team were reunited with the Colonel at the reception following. Jack greeted them with an embarrassed smile.

"Hey, Kids, how you doing?"

"Confused at the moment!" said Daniel.

"Yeah, well…"

"I liked your speech, Sir. It was very good," said Sam

"Thank you, Carter. Look I have to circulate here for a while. Get some food and then clear your rooms. The flight leaves at sixteen hundred hours so I'll meet you at the plane."

"Jack!" Daniel protested, "You said…"

"I know what I said, Daniel, and I will explain. On the plane. See you then."

"Colonel O'Neill," General Cutler interrupted. "I'd like you to meet…" and Jack was drawn away from them. Daniel gazed after him for a moment, and then turned to the other two.

"Pasta salad, anyone?" Sam laughed,

"Yes, Daniel, that would be nice. Let's get some food."

...

AN: This was actually the first story I ever wrote, and it was penned for an online zine way back in 2004. I had made up stories in my head for years but never summoned up the courage or the energy to write them down!

Feedback please, everyone; I need lots of feedback ~ criticism welcomed but no flames please!


	7. homer

Disclaimer:

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are mine.

* * *

Spoilers for; (in no particular order) Wormhole Xtreme (duh!), Rite of Passage, Prodigy. The Other Side, Shades of Gray, Matter of Time, Message in a Bottle, Summit, Last Stand, Fair Game.

* * *

Last chapter folks - hope you enjoy!

* * *

The three of them were seated on the plane when Jack finally joined them just before take-off.

"Thought you were gonna miss the plane and get out of talking, for a minute there, Jack," said Daniel as the Colonel seated himself and hurriedly fastened his seat belt. Jack glared at him.

"Bit extreme, even for me!" he responded. "No, it was just hard to get away. God, I'm tired!"

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed, "You are so not gonna sleep through this plane journey as well!"

"I'm not?" he questioned innocently.

"You…"

"It's OK, Daniel. I'm just joking. OK let's get this over with. And I warn you, this is a onetime deal only… I am so not gonna change overnight and become all in touch with my sharing side!"

"If you don't want to…" Sam started to say, but Jack interrupted her.

"No Carter, this conversation is long overdue. OK kids, I think my reasons for keeping a part of myself hidden was evident in my speech."

"How so, O'Neill?"

"Well, I learnt early on that misinformation is probably one of the most important tactics you can use. If the enemy thought I was a bit dumb, then they tended to underestimate me!"

"We're not your enemy, Jack!"

"I know that! But when we first got together I had been playing this part for so long that it was a part of me."

"You could have told us later, when we'd been together a while," said Daniel.

"Oh sure, what was I gonna say! Oh by the way kids, I know I act all dumb, but actually it's all an act! No the longer it went on, the harder it got to say anything. And actually it some ways it was an advantage, because you all believed it, anyone we came up against believed it too! It's the same as the time I went undercover to catch that rogue NID group. I didn't agree initially with keeping you all in the dark, but I must admit your reactions were partly why Maybourne was so convinced. Be honest do you think you could have acted that well. I'm certain the conversation we had at my house would have gone differently. Aren't you?" Daniel winced as he was reminded of that time.

"I must admit I was confused and hurt," he said, "but I think I could have acted it out! You did"

"I'm trained to do it, and my life has depended on it too many times. I have the act down pat now, but it didn't come naturally at first. I nearly blew things a few times when I was younger. And you hadn't had any training at all! Daniel you are one of the most honest and genuine people I know, you wouldn't have found it easy to pretend."

"I pulled it off on the Goa'uld ship."

"I know. I'm not underestimating you. But that was with strangers and in a dangerous environment. It's not so easy with people you know well and in a place you usually feel safe."

"How about the languages, Sir?" asked Sam.

"Languages?"

"Tom told us you speak Spanish, and he thinks a couple of other languages too. He was talking about how you'd used it to get them out of a tight spot," Daniel explained.

"Oh, right, OK. Yes I speak Spanish."

"And?" prompted Daniel.

"And… Russian, German and Arabic! I learn what I need to know. I was a greenhorn kid in Vietnam, but a near disastrous mission caused by a lack of understanding, taught me that the edge I needed in foreign missions was to understand what was going on. I learnt the languages I needed in order to survive."

"You've never learnt Goa'uld!" Daniel objected.

"Actually, Daniel I do understand a little more than I let on. But the operative words, Daniel, were what I needed! I didn't **need** Goa'uld, because I had you and Teal'c."

"You were part of a team for your previous missions, though Sir; weren't you?"

"Usually, but quite often I worked alone. And a couple of times, things went real bad real fast, and I found myself alone!" The implication of that statement hit them all like a blow.

"Alone," said Daniel "As in everyone else dead!"

"Yeah," said Jack "and a couple of times they were just gone!" he added so softly they almost didn't hear him. Then his voice rose again. "The point is I never worked with the same team continuously before. Some of the faces were there quite often, Kawalsky, Cromwell, Tom Michaels and others, but never all the time. Like I said in my speech I use everything available to me; and in the case of SG-1 my biggest asset were your skills combined with mine. I could concentrate on what I did best knowing that the gaps were filled by the rest of you. If you said that some ancient writing meant this, Daniel, or someone speaking in a foreign language was saying that, I knew it was true. And the same goes for Carter in scientific and technological terms. I depend on you all, as I hope you depend on me!"

"We do, Sir. It's just that we're finding out that you depend on us just a little less than we thought!" Sam's tone was wistful.

"That's not true, Carter. I **do** depend on you. Maybe I understand a little more than you thought I did, but that doesn't change my dependence on you all."

"You understand more of the science than you let on, as well, don't you?" she prodded.

"Maybe a little, but not much. I do understand Astronomy 'cause that's my thing, but I was never one for science as a whole, as I told you when we first met!" He smiled at her.

"Yes, Sir. You certainly made that clear!" she laughed.

So, Jack. We know your Masters… What's your degree in?" Jack winced.

"Military History."

"History! You are always shutting me down when I try to tell you anything about the past!"

"This was different. It wasn't ancient history! We studied wars in the last three centuries, and people like Rommel and Napoleon and Eisenhower, although we did glance at Hannibal and Alexander the Great. And I didn't do it as Maxwell. That's why my name wasn't on any of the lists."

"Oh! No wonder… sorry Jack. I should have thought of that instead of jumping to conclusions."

"No, it's fine, Daniel. As I said this conversation is long overdue. Actually I feel much better now you all know. But it mustn't change anything about the way we interact. It is definitely one of SG-1's edges!" he said with a laugh.

"It's OK, Jack. I'm not gonna start treating you like a genius! Old habits die hard!" They were all laughing now, even Teal'c was smiling.

"That is true DanielJackson," he said.

"See that's exactly what I was saying! The dumb is a part of who I am."

"Yes, Sir, we got that!" said Sam, nearly doubling over as she giggled away.

"No giggling, Carter. I told you that before! So, kids; are we OK now?"

"Nothing else to tell us?" asked Daniel. "No PhD's hidden away there?"

"No, Daniel you know it all now!"

"Then yes, I guess we're OK!"

"Much better, Sir."

"Indeed!"

...

Epilogue:

They had been back from Maxwell for a week, but Jack had seen nothing of his team. After a debriefing with General Hammond, he had given them all downtime, and they were only now back on duty. Teal'c had gone off world to visit Ry'ac, and although Jack had tried to contact Daniel and Sam to arrange a get-together, they had both been too busy. To tell the truth they had sounded rather evasive, and despite their words on the plane, Jack was beginning to think they were still feeling let-down by him.

He entered his office, and sighed as he noticed the paperwork piled on his desk. Then, as he moved around the desk to sit down, he noticed a brightly wrapped parcel sitting on the desk right in front of his chair, which had been hidden from view by the stack of papers. He sat down and regarded it silently for a few moments, and then ripped off the paper and opened the box inside to see… a small statue!

A statue of Homer Simpson with a beer can clutched in his hand and raised over his head! Jack carefully removed it from the box and saw that it was mounted on a stand, which he reasoned must have been specially made for him, judging by the text carved onto it~ _Don't__ judge a book by its cover; it could be lying! ~ _Jack laughed out loud when he saw the statue, but his laughter sobered to a delighted smile as he read the accompanying card.

"_To the man who 'lives the lie'! From two scientists of your acquaintance, who maybe way smarter than you are, but still have a lot to learn from you! May we continue to learn and be surprised by our 'multi-faceted' Commander."_

He knew they were going to be OK. Far from his secret dividing his team and destroying the trust between them, as he had feared, the team bonds had been strengthened even more. His 'family' was back on track and with the problem on Earth solved they could get back to the job they were paid to do, making new friends and whupping Goa'uld butts! And as always they would do it with each of their particular skills combining to create an undefeatable whole. They would do it together!

* * *

AN: This was actually the first story I ever wrote, and it was penned for an online zine way back in 2004. I had made up stories in my head for years but never summoned up the courage or the energy to write them down!

Feedback please, everyone; I need lots of feedback ~ criticism welcomed but no flames please!


End file.
